Kiss the Girl
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Severus has to decide whether its worth the risk. Sev/Mione


AN: Alright so I have had this read to go for months, but I was nervous about posting it, mostly cause Cassie will puke at the ending! Well she ruined this song for me, so why not just run with it right? Right! Alright, really I have nothing else cause I'm nervous about posting this, so I guess, I shall leave you to read! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters nor the song!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_[Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words]_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don__'__t got a lot to say_

_But there__'__s something about her_

_And you don__'__t know why_

_But you__'__re dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

He saw her sitting there in all her Gryffindor glory listening to those dunderheads. She wasn't saying much, just picking at her food. He knew what was wrong with her. He always knew. Those dunderheads she called friends, including the _Weasley_ who was trying to court her, never noticed. Never cared. He did though. For some strange reason he cared. He _wanted_ to know what was bothering the insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all.

She called it a friendship. He called it an annoyance. Whatever you wanted to call it started at the beginning of the year. She would continue to help her fellow classmates and, while he had changed some after Nagini's attack, he was still the greasy bat of the dungeons. At first it was just detentions, then she would just stay to help him of her own will. She had opened up to him and he, very slowly, started to not be as hostile. As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Severus Snape had started to grow fond of Granger. In a purely platonic way of course.

It had to be purely platonic. He was still her teacher. Anything other than friends was beyond unacceptable. And he knew this, but there was a part of him that just wanted to kiss her.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It__'__s possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don__'__t take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

He shook his head. She had a few more weeks until she and her insufferable classmates would be graduating. Perhaps then he would ask her… No! He couldn't. He was her teacher and that would be all he would allow himself to be. He had been burned in the past and he wouldn't allow himself to go through that again. Especially if it was going to be to that idiot Weasley. That would be worse than Potter.

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain__'__t gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain__'__t that sad_

_Ain__'__t it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

It was the day before graduation and Hermione was helping him clean one last time. He was sitting at his desk, grading a few last minute essays and staring. He could just… no no he couldn't. She was still a student and she was young and beautiful and… he had better stop that train of thought right there. She was a student! A Gryffindor no less!

"Anything else you need me for, Professor?" she asked. He could tell her or he could watch her walk away from him. Forever. He sighed internally.

"Nothing else, Ms. Granger. Is there anything else you need from me?" he asked. "Anything you wish to discuss?" Hermione bit her lip, but shook her head. He could see it in her mind. There was something she wanted to discuss, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Then have a nice life, Ms. Granger. And, congratulations" he said. Hermione gave him a sad smile and he watched Hermione Granger walk out of his classroom for the last time.

_Now__'__s your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don__'__t say a word_

_And she won__'__t say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

He wanted to stop her, to tell her everything in her mind wasn't silly. She was a brilliant witch for her age, surpassing even him in most classes, never in potions though. Why couldn't the smartest girl of her time figure out that something between them had changed? It wasn't well hidden, even Minerva, the nosey woman, had noticed the change.

He sat and debated with himself. It was now or never. The only question was, could he do it?

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don__'__t be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don__'__t stop now_

_Don__'__t try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Ms. Granger!" he yelled out as he stalked down the dungeon corridor to where Hermione was leaning against the cold stones. Before she could hide them, he saw the tears. Were those tears for him? Did she regret her feelings or for not telling him? He tried to look inside her mind, but she put up a wall. He almost smiled. She was using Occlumency against him. Smart witch. "Ms. Granger."

"Hermione" she whispered. Before he could stop himself, he caressed her name on his lips.

"Hermione, please." Hermione looked at him. It was wrong. They would be shunned because of their relationship as teacher and student, because of the age gap, because she had potential to do what she wished and he was going to be the greasy bat of the dungeons forever. What right did he have to tell her that their friendship, he cringed internally, had grown into something a little more substantial for both of them?

The answer was he didn't. He didn't have the right, but at the same time she didn't have the right to steal his heart, which had been frozen and buried for years. But she had.

"Hermione" he whispered. Hermione stared into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Severus." A chill swept down his spine as his name rolled off her tongue. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and captured her lips against his. Hermione wound her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, letting the shield on her mind drop.

Severus could see and feel the love she held for him in that one kiss.

_You__'__ve got to kiss the girl_

_Why don__'__t you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Severus leaned over and kissed her on the nose, then the forehead before he laid her down in the crib. He could feel Hermione's presence behind him and sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind as they looked at their sleeping daughter. He turned and kissed his wife gently before leading her away.

He was glad that he had taken the chance and kissed the girl.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well, there you have it. My first Severus and Hermione story. I don't know how it went. Let me know what you thought please! No flames!


End file.
